Fleets Staff
Founder *Marc *Marc's Alternate Bureaucrats *Kevin(Head BCrat) *Proud *Phantom Administrators *Zumwalt(Head Admin) *WolfgangBSC *DocWeldin Messages ''Marc Hello, my name is Marc. I created BSCF so everyone who plays Battleship Craft could experience the fun and joy of running a country with the creations they made. Like the other Staff Members, I originally am from BSCN, which I joined in 2013, and do both now. If you have any questions I will be more then happy to answer them. Oh yeah, if you wanna ask questions regarding my religion(Judaism), please do as I am more than happy to answer them as well. ----- Kevin Hello, I am Kevin, one of the bureaucrats of BSCF. I am one of the founding members of BSCF, and am originally from BSCN. Like Marc, I am now active on both wikis. I am good at settling disputes between users, and am willing to help with any problems to the best of my abilities. I can also help with building tips, and other helpful bits. ----- Proud Yo, dawg. My name is Proud, and I joined BSCN back in 2013, and now I'm a bureaucrat here at BSCF. I am here to help other people out when they need it and to make sure that everything in RP goes smooth. If you have any questions regarding anything you can ask me. Oh, and if you want to hunt some commies with me, don't hesitate to ask me to join. ----- Phantom Hey, as the bold letters above this paragraph suggest, I'm Phantom, one of the oldest members within the BSC wikis, I'm a reasonably capable shipbuilder, slowly bettering my skills. I'm a laid back person, which only gets involved in admin. affairs when it is necessary, so, make sure to keep it cool while you're here, if you need anything, let me know. Phantom out. ----- Zumwalt Hi, I'm Zumwalt, call me Zum. I've been hanging around these parts for years. I like to think I'm good at shipbuilding, so if you want to inflate my ego, ask me to build you something(no subs) and I'll get it done when I have time. If you just need advice for your own ship feel free to ask. ----- Wolf Greetings, I am WolfgangBSC, an old member of the BSCN trilogy. I joined back when the Navies Wiki was created sometime in 2013, and have been active-ish ever since. I have spread my forces out here in an effort to build actual ships that reside on the water. I am usually seen pissed off at other people, but if you have any questions about the wiki, rules, help and whatnot, don't hesitate to ask. I'm also known for being a big bad commie and a renowned shipbuilder. Hope you have fun here on Fleets, but make sure you follow the rules. ----- Doc'' Hello there. I'm DocWeldin. First joined BSC somewhere around 2012-2013, and along with Wolf am one of the oldest members(not in age though) of BSCN and BSCF. I have a large range of interests, and I am famous for making squares and rectangles. I give advice only when in a good mood. I hope you have fun in this wiki. Category:Rules and Guidelines